Infatuation
by Mitchy Spex
Summary: Serena meets with her estranged husband after 7 years and soon realizes her infatuation hasn't died. 'You owe me big. You are to be my wife and Rini's mother… nothing else. You do not think of anything else or anyone else but us' SxD
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Infatuation**

**Chapter One**

Author: Angelica A.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.

August 6, 2006

Hello everyone. Here's a new fan fiction. Uh, I just wrote this chapter today and thought of this story today. Uh. I got the title from this song by Christina A. It's a song that reminds me of someone and of my life with him and such. This is weird because it's a personal story (sort of). Um. Enjoy? And review I guess. If people like it I'll continue. I'm working on the next chapter. Oh, and since I don't have a beta/editor it might have a lot of grammatical errors and such. If and when I get it edited I'll repost.

Mitchy.

Febraury 14, 2007

Hey, guys! Well, I am working on chapter 3. Meanwhile, here is an edited version of this chapter. Grammar/spelling has been edited by my lovely editor.

--

Serena crashed into the past she was trying to escape as soon as she walked into the meeting room. She supposed she should have seen it coming. She had been having nightmares for the past few days. The nightmares consisted of all the painful memories she tried to bury long ago- seven years to be exact. Sure she had the same nightmare once in a while, but it wasn't a constant thing. Not for the past three years at least.

Yet, there he was sitting on one of the chairs around the conference table. All she wanted to do was erase him from her memory. She couldn't help but think that her life would have been better off if she hadn't met him. If only she hadn't spoken to him. If only she hadn't fallen in love with him.

He was the only man who would always drive her emotions to the extremes. He never caused her to feel half way happy. He made her extremely happy. He never caused her to be sort of upset. He made her deeply depressed. With him it will always be dramatic. It would never be boring. It would always be explosive. Full force.

After all he was Darien Vitale, her first and only love. Her husband.

Or was it?

She didn't know. Was it really love? Maybe. She wasn't sure. She never really experienced what she felt for him with someone else.

No one made her feel like he did. She tried. But she always ended up comparing them to him. They never matched up to him. She supposed she would never be happy with someone if she kept this up.

She was turning twenty- eight soon. Maybe she was meant to stay single forever. The thought made her groan out in frustration. In her head she saw an older version of herself surrounded by many cats. '_Oh god, not the old cat lady image,' _she thought pulling at her golden hair.

Her thoughts then shifted swiftly to Seiya.

Seiya was her best guy friend since high school. They dated on and off for a while, but nothing too serious. He held a special place in Serena's heart. They were so alike and so well matched. She thought they would last. She should have known it wouldn't. They were too alike in many ways.

For instance, they both had a reputation for breaking hearts. They knew it and they lived up to it. The two of them were the most popular people in school. It was only a matter of time before they got together. And of course they did. It worked out so well for both of them. People loved talking about them. They loved the attention. People loved the drama their relationship created. They relished it.

At first it was a game to both of them. They just did it to please everyone. Hell, they did it because they both knew the score. They knew nothing serious would come out of it. After a while though, Serena grew to genuinely like him.

'_Probably because he reminds me of me!' _She thought as she remembered her relationship with her now best friend.

She was devastated when he wanted to break it off completely after they graduated. She was so sure she was _in love_ with him. Now as she thought back, she did love him, but she wasn't_ in love_ with him.

She remained friends with him and painfully watched him date other girls that summer before college. He was a real ladies man and has been ever since high school. Sure he messed around with other girls in high school when they were on breaks, but this time he had other girl friends. He barely had enough time for her. She didn't have the heart to try and look around for other guys. She was suffering from a broken pride- an extreme case of best friend jealousy.

She spent most of her time with her girl friends- Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina. Once in a while she would also hang out with Michelle, Trista and Amara. She found them refreshing. They were so much more mature than she was at that age. She looked to them for guidance. She just wished she took their advice- s_tay away form Darien. _

How could she though? She couldn't. The wolf already caught her. He was the main prize everyone wanted around her. She had him. '_Or so I thought,' _she reminded herself.

The sad part was that deep within her she had known that she couldn't. Yet, she pushed herself to remain vulnerable to him. She let herself to be used and he used her hard and cruel. She was innocent and naïve despite her attitude, her mouth, and her looks. He knew it and used it to his liking.

She was a slave for him. Literally. She would have done anything for him. That part really kills her. She was stronger than that. Usually. She didn't think a man could literally bring her to tears for weeks on end. Seiya had wounded her pride, but Darien destroyed it along and nearly broke her.

If only she stayed away.

Well, it was too late now. The damage was done. Nothing she could do can change it. If only she had a time machine, maybe she could. But, thinking realistically: what has passed is past. It should remain that way. She needed to get on with her life. This was a chance to prove to herself that she was over him. She had to be!

'_I just have too,' _she thought feverishly as she finally decided to make herself noticed by the men in the room by clearing her throat.

As soon as the sound caught everyone's attention she wished she hadn't. Dark deep ocean blue eyes collided with her light blue orbs and froze her very core.

Tension filled the room almost immediately. Serena was aware that everyone was staring back and forth between them. '_If looks could kill,' _she thought almost laughing to herself as she continued to eye him down.

Finally he spoke.

"Let's stop the nonsense. Is she mine?" he bit out icily.

Whatever she thought would happen she didn't think this was one of them. And she had many scenes planned out.

After a few moments the shock nearly subsided. "H- how do you know?" She didn't think about Rini at all. She didn't think he knew.

"I decided to do some extensive in depth investigation on you," he explained sounding rather bored.

She avoided his earlier question and asked another herself. "Why? After all these years why?"

She knew she sounded desperately pathetic, but she stood there near the conference table as everyone looked on.

Lawyers.

"Because I'm getting older and I need an heir. So I decided that it was time to legally part ways so I could marry someone worthy this time around." he said cruelly and smiled when he saw Serena flinch with obvious hurt. He continued, "But let's just say that I won't need to remarry if she's mine. Why should I let myself be the first in my family with a broken marriage, especially if I already have a legitimate daughter?"

Color drained from her face. Thankfully one of the woman lawyers had some sympathy for her and directed her to a chair across from Darien. She wanted to cry out the frustration she was feeling, but she didn't want to show him her weakness.

"You're a goddamn bastard," she whispered vehemently to him as she looked down at her hands that she clenched at her lap. "_You fucking Goddamn bastard_," she repeated raising her voice steadily with each word.

The lawyers eyed each other nervously. They really didn't want to deal with a domestic fight between one of the richest men on earth and his fiery wife. Darien, however, only chuckled at his wife's anger.

He decided that he was right in remembering that she looked so beautiful when angry. Hell, she looked beautiful at any stage. Even in the mornings. She enchanted him, ever since the beginning.

She had natural golden white hair that flowed around her down to her waist. He used to love using his fingers to brush it at night after making love. He decided he probably would still love to do that. His groin tightened uncomfortably that he had to shift his position. _'Stop thinking about this! She's a bitch!'_ he reminded himself.

"Well, you're a lying _bitch_," he said mockingly. "Now that we have established our true natures, let's continue with the important matters. You still haven't answered my question. _Is the girl mine_?"

The one million dollar question that seemed so hard to answer and yet so simple. Serena's anger rose up again. "What makes you think she could be yours?" she snapped at him. She couldn't believe she actually said that.

Now it was time for Darien's anger to flare. "You _fucking bitch._ I know for a fact that she _could_ be mine. She's six," he tossed out and then continued, "However, she could also be Seiya's. You _are_ a _slut_. You spread your legs for that pussy!"

She slammed her left fist down on the table with such a force that everyone including Darien jumped. "How dare you!? _How dare you say that! Seiya is one of my best friends!_"

Darien leaned over with a furious look, making Serena hold her breath. "I dare because I'm your _husband_. You were _mine_. I _married_ you. Yet, you still went back to your _boyfriend_."

"Oh come off it. Seiya's _just_ a friend. You _knew_ that. I told you!" Serena told him rolling her eyes. If anything, she was used to his jealousy towards Seiya. She thought he had gotten over it after a while. Clearly, he wasn't. She didn't need to explain herself anymore. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it? Nothing's changed. And if you must know Rini's your child."

Silence.

"I see," Darien replied. "But we really can't be sure until we have a paternity test." He motioned for one of his lawyers to bring out the paperwork. The lawyer took them out of a folder as Darien continued. "Hell, there could have been other guys besides Seiya. You're insatiable," he sneered.

This time Serena was furious and it reached well over her limit for patience. She reached for the glass of water that was in front of her and threw its contents towards him. The lawyers' mouths hung open at the sight of Darien. Then they frantically fussed over him with paper towels. Darien meanwhile growled angrily and sent warning signals toward Serena. She wondered if she took it too far, but he deserved it! How dare he suggest anything so utterly ridiculous?

"Perhaps…" one of the lawyers started as soon as they were settled again, but was stopped by Serena and Darien's "NO!"

"You could do your damn paternity test. But the results aren't going to change. Rini's your child," Serena told him with a matter of fact tone.

"If you knew she was mine, then why didn't you let me know?" he countered furiously.

He didn't know why he was so angry_. 'Probably because she didn't bother to inform me of my child's existence!'_ He thought.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she answered coolly. In fact, she knew she didn't. He was the one who was at fault. He had cheated on her so she left. When she tried to contact him, she was refused. He was clearly guilty.

"I want to meet the child," he told her.

"The _child's_ name is Rini! Use it!" she replied bitterly. He shrugged and turned towards his pack of lawyers, instructing them and then dismissing them.

Once they were alone he spoke up again. "Take me to her now. I want to meet _my__daughter_!"

"Oh, now you choose to believe me," she said tartly.

He ignored her and in an instant he was hovering above her. He turned her chair to face him and he leaned down. His face was an inch close to her face.

"Don't mess with me Serena. I'm in no mood to play nice."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Infatuation**

**Chapter 2**

Author: Angelica A.

August 9, 2006

I would like to say thank you for all of the reviews I've gotten for Chapter One. They give me a lot of drive to write this chapter out in less than 2 days. Now, this chapter contains a lot of sexual situations. If you find it offensive, don't read it! And you'd probably be shocked by Darien's behavior here.

Febraury 14, 2007

Hey, guys! Well, I am working on chapter 3. Meanwhile, here is an edited version of this chapter. Grammar/spelling has been edited by my lovely editor.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't mess with me Serena. I'm in no mood to play nice." 

She glared at him and mocked him. "Is that a threat?"

Serena expected him to yell at her to stop playing games. She didn't expect it when he merely replied with a cool voice. "You know it is."

Serena felt hair behind her neck rise up in caution. She remained herself that she couldn't let him know about his power over her. He watched her eyes glaze over with hate and her lips move as she replied. "Bring it on."

'_Ha, that should put him in place,'_ Serena thought as she watched for his expression. However, nothing showed. She cursed him for being so talented when it came to hiding emotion. _'Damn it! I want to know what he's thinking!' _

He chuckled to himself when he saw her frustration. _'Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint her…' _ He leaned in closer, his breath tantalizing her lips. He watched sadistically as she gulped.

"Gladly," he finally replied.

Serena didn't have time to react to what he said because Darien didn't miss a beat. Before she knew it and had time to react- his lips captured hers.

As soon as he did, her mind told herself to make him stop. However, like always her body didn't seem to hear. Maybe it did. But it sure as hell didn't want to listen to the sensible advice.

Darien felt her body's surrender and swiftly changed the angle and nature of his kiss. He wanted to punish her and to humiliate her. Serena moaned involuntary as Darien's tongue invaded harshly. She felt like she was being consumed by his power. This wasn't about love. It was about power. Control. Domination.

She let him pick her up and place her on the glass conference table behind her as he kissed her harder and this time she was participating. The short but respectable suite skirt she wore rode up to an indecent place. Her hands gripped at the edge of the table to keep herself from making any sound.

She nearly said his name when she felt his hands caress the inside of her thighs. Instead she nipped his lower lip. Her left hand traveled up to the back of his head to tug on his jet-black hair.

Darien needed to feel her and to possess her again. His right hand moved from her inner thighs to the hem of her blouse. She cried out when he continued to travel up and lifted up her bra to cup her left breast.

"_Dari-en_!" she sobbed with pleasure and pain when he pinched her erect nipple as his lips traveled down her throat. "I _want _you…" With that Darien released her with a cocky sneer.

Serena's desire was quickly replaced with contempt. He had done that on purpose. "I hate you!" She lashed out at him.

He merely lifted an eyebrow. "That isn't what you were saying a few moments ago," he teased. "Or should I say moaning?"

Her face burned with humiliation and anger. She couldn't believe his nerve. And he laughed too. She lifted her right arm and aimed at his face. She wanted to slap that smirk of his face.

Darien was faster. He caught her by the wrist easily before she could make contact. "Try that again and see where it gets you!"

He was furious with her for even attempting to hit him. He smiled with triumph when she cowered before him.

"Just make sure to keep away from me! Don't touch me," she told him wildly. She cursed at herself for loosing control. She needed to regain control of herself!

"Yet, your body wants me too," he replied looking at her heated expression. He hated to admit that she still had this strong hold on his body. He wasn't going to complain about it though. He was after all a man. She was a woman. It worked well.

Serena chose to ignore that comment. Then the thoughts started pouring in again. What was going to happen to them? What was Darien going to do? What if he tries to take her away?

The last question cut deep into her core. For the very first time she was truly scared for a damn good reason. Rini was the reason she lived these days. Because of her Serena was able to live on. She had her child to think of. How would Rini react if her father just came back? No, she needed time. And she'd get it even if she had to beg. She had to talk to her daughter first. She had to make calls.

"I'd prefer for you to meet her tomorrow if you don't mind," she informed him stiffly referring to her daughter.

"It's been six years. I won't mind another night without my daughter knowing me."

His reply surprised her and hurt her causing her to flinch. Guilt swarmed through her veins and tears of regret prickled. He continued, "You'll bring her to my place around 11 o'clock. We'll have lunch."

…

"He's such a dick. I'll take him on for you Sere!" Seiya exclaimed as soon as she told him what happened between her and Darien. Well, at least most of the stuff that happened. She sure as hell didn't tell him about… No, she wouldn't think about that. Not now, not in front of Seiya.

"You know I wouldn't let you do that. I knew deep inside this was going to come out sooner or later anyway. I just didn't realize it was going to be sooner," she mumbled covering her face with her hands.

"Don't forget Sere," her friend warned.

She moved from her side of the couch to his and snuggled close. "I know," she whispered.

Seiya kissed her forehead and started to stroke her hair. "I know you Serena. You're not safe when you're alone with him. I love you and I love Rini. I won't let him hurt you again."

"I know. I love you too Seiya," she replied softly muttering into his chest.

"And I'm glad you know that. So you won't have a problem with me going with you and Rini tomorrow," he announced.

At that Serena sat up to look at him face to face. "You can't…"

Seiya only gave her his 'determined look' as she called it. "I can and I will. I won't let him hurt you," he repeated again.

"He _hated_ you Seiya. In fact, I'm pretty sure he _still_ does." She remembered his comments about Seiya.

"All the better."

She pleaded with him to reconsider, but Seiya still had his look. She sighed after a while and snuggled back against him. "Okay, you can go, but I'm warning you!"

…

Darien leaned back against the soft black leather sofa with his hands behind his head. He let out a small sigh of pleasure as he thought over his encounter with his wife. The thought made him even harder than he was. He looked down at the brunette kneeling before him, her mouth pleasuring him. He shifted his position so that his length touched the back of her throat. He almost cursed when the woman made a gagging noise. He pulled away slightly, remembering that she had no particular talent at this.

His thoughts turned back to Serena. He remembered how skilled she was at this. He closed his eyes and remembered, savored:

_Her lips slightly touching his tip as he anticipated the pleasure. He loved it when she did this. She was so good at it the first time that he doubted her innocence. After a while, after he taught her everything he liked she became a master at pleasuring him orally. She licked up and down using the tip of her tongue. _

_He shuddered with pleasure and he gripped at her golden hair. Finally, she brought him into her mouth. She took most of him deep within. Her head bobbed up and down, his hips starting to move in sync. She stopped and sunk her head to bring him as deep as she could. "Serena," he groaned, clutching her hair painfully. "I'm going to come if you don't stop!"_

_He tried to pull her head up, but she refused. She started to hum and Darien nearly jumped up from the spasm of pleasure. Yet, her hands on his thighs kept him in place. She continued her humming as her small hand traveled towards his sack and stroked it tenderly. "Serena!" he came within seconds grunting her name out loud and she swallowed and licked him clean. _

Darien reverted back to present as he remembered how he came for her. And with the memory and the woman's ministrations he came with a grunt. His moment of pleasure came and went as he watched the woman struggling not to gag. He sneered in disgust and stood up to go to the bathroom.

When he came back the woman was still there on the floor kneeling, waiting for him with a seductive look. "You did better than last time. I don't need your services again. Don't expect me to call." He told her coolly. "You've been fun."

"_What_!?" The woman stood up to face him, her fist clenched at her sides. "What do you mean? We're breaking up?"

"If that's what you want to call it. Although, we never had anything to break in the first place," Sensing that this wasn't going to be a good 'break up' he strode over to the phone and called for security.

The woman screamed out in frustration. "Josephine, if I were you I wouldn't make this harder. I'm a bitter enemy to make," His threat was obvious and she looked at him with anger. "If you choose to make this clean," he started as he walked over to the counter and picked up a black velvet box. "I have this for you as a parting gift."

Not wanting to miss out Josephine walked over to him and took it. Her eyes still held a bit of resentment, but she knew that it was over. She opened the lid and looked on with shock. It was a necklace, a very beautiful and very expensive one at that. Her eyes shined with pleasure. It was obvious that she got over their break up already. Darien smiled at how easy it was to buy her out. "I've arranged for your flight back to California."

…

Serena knocked her daughter's bedroom after Seiya left. She knew that she wasn't asleep yet. Rini loved to stay up and read fairytales. Serena often scowled her for reading in the dark. "Rini, I know you're still awake. I'm coming in." She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. She chuckled at the sight before her.

Rini was under her pink covers with bunnies all over it pretending to be asleep. She walked over and sat beside her, pulling the covers away form her face.

"_M-ommy_, I'm sleeping!" Rini pretended to wake up tiredly. Serena stroked her face with the back of her hand.

"I know you were reading again young lady," she countered faking stern voice.

Rini chuckled and sat up to hug her mother. "Okay, so you caught me. What's up mom?"

'Oh God, this is it,' Serena prayed for guidance. "Well, since you're turning seven soon I thought you're old enough to know the story between your mommy and daddy." 

Rini's eyes widened with delight and she looked on excitedly. "Okay!"

Serena struggled for a moment. '_Breathe in breathe out…'_ She knew she had to do this now. "Well, once a long time ago," she started struggling for some control over her emotions. "Mommy met your daddy. She fell in love with him and they both got married…"

"This sounds like the start of a happy every after story, " Rini interrupted eyeing her mother carefully. "But it sure didn't end happily ever after. Did it mommy?"

Serena looked at her daughter's face and the tears she held back overflowed. "I'm happy Rini! I had you!" She exclaimed hugging her daughter tightly.

"But how come Prince charming isn't here to be my Daddy?" Rini whispered to her sadly. Serena let her go from the hug and settled with holding her tiny hands with both hands.

"Well, things happened and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to," she replied.

"What happened?" A simple question and it was one Serena couldn't answer. Rini shouldn't be forced to understand.

"Well, Mommy was really unhappy with your Daddy," she started carefully choosing her words. "So, Mommy left. But I didn't know I was going to have you and your daddy never knew about you."

Rini's eyes began to water, which broke Serena's heart. "I want to meet my daddy and ask him why he made you unhappy," she told her mother wiping away her tears before it reached her cheek. Serena's heart felt heavy with pain and regret.

"Oh baby, don't blame him. These things happen. I'll explain it in detail when you're old enough to understand."

"Well, I'm glad I never met him! He made you unhappy. Uncle Seiya never made you so unhappy!"

'_But I'm not in love with your uncle Seiya…'_

"Why can't he be my daddy?" Rini sobbed into her mother's shoulders.

"Oh baby," she said patting her back. "What if I told you that you can meet your daddy tomorrow?"

Rini pulled away to look at her mother's face. "What for?"

"He wants to meet his daughter. He only found out and he's really upset he wasn't here for you."

"Isn't he upset that he wasn't here for you too and that he made you unhappy?" her daughter countered with a huff.

"I don't know. But I know he really wants to meet you. Please, give him a chance. For me baby," she begged. Despite what happened between her and Darien she didn't want her daughter to hate her father.

"Okay," she agreed with her mother huffily.

"Good!"

* * *

All right, I know everyone probably thought Darien's a cold-hearted monster… Especially after what he did to that woman, but just give him a chance okay? And I know everyone's wondering about Serena and Seiya.  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Infatuation**  
**Chapter Three**

August 15, 2007

Hi readers! No excuse for my late post except junior year was crazy and well… I had this really bad case of writer's block. I am terrible with updates. I **will** finish this story. I promise you. If you want to keep up with my sneak peaks and story updates and all that… you can read my posts about them in my myspace blog. You can find my myspace link on my about me section. My URL ID for mysapce is mitchyspex

Warning: This chapter, I know, may upset people. Sorry! I promise that within the next two chapters Darien will finally meet with Rini and all that! **SEXUAL **STUFF. And Darien is not about to get nicer…yet.

_**This is unedited. I wanted to get this out ASAP, so I didn't bother to find someone to read through typos. I will upload the edited version later. **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.

* * *

Riding up the elevator she almost cursed herself for getting into this mess. It could have been avoided. She could have refused vehemently that Rini wasn't his… and. Oh hell, what was the point. He would have found out anyway.

Damn him.

She had, however, decided that she was going to surprise Darien with a pre-meeting before the family "reunion". Oh, how stupidly laughable that phrase was. They were not a real family. The only connection they had was Rini and some piece of contract that binds them as man and wife.

She wanted to set everything on her terms. She needed him to know that she was in control was this ordeal. If he wanted to bounce back into her life, he needed to know the rules. What happened yesterday should not be repeated. She would talk to him like a civilized adult and set her conditions.

With that the elevator opened to a lobby. With a huff of breath, she strode toward where Darien's office was.

"I want to see Darien Vitale," Serena informed the blonde with the headset on sitting behind the counter. The woman looked up from the screen and plastered on a smile that Serena knew was as fake as her out of the bottle hair color.

"I am sorry, Mr. Vitale is occupied at the moment." She answered with a controlled voice.

"I need to see him."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Mr. Vitale only takes appointments. Would you like to make an appointment?" Serena could tell that the woman was getting as frustrated as she was.

"NO, I will not make an appointment. I need to see him NOW."

"He is occupied at the moment."

"I don't care if he's occupied because of a meeting with the president of the United Sates. Tell your boss I want to see him or I will," Serena snapped with a barely constrained exasperation.

"Ma'am, I am afraid that is not possible. You will have to make an appointment or I will ask security to escort you out."

Serena's patience snapped. "Excuse me, but I don't think I need an appointment to see _my_ damned HUSBAND! And, watch it before I call security on YOU!"

Without a backward glance, Serena marched passed the stunned female and pulled open the double door leading to Darien's spacious office. She expected the hi-tech state of the art desktop adorning his elegant desk.

In fact, everything was what she had imagined—even more! However, she had not expected the scene that she was seeing.

She looked straight into Darien's eyes with an accusing shake of her head. The look on face didn't show a bit of remorse or surprise, which made Serena even angrier. And she was livid. Why? She did not exactly know why!

The only acknowledgement he have her was a slight nod. Taking out her anger on her palms by balling her fists together, she shifted a predatory glance over to his left.

Standing half-naked about five feet away from _her_ husband was a red head. Serena simmered with acute jealousy mixed with humiliation and rage that nearly had her marching up to the busty bitch to attack.

The spell was broken when the other woman's shrill voice sounded loudly into Serena's ears. "How dare you just walk in? Get out. I am undressed for God's Sake." She eyed Serena with sheer dislike. She looked at her up and down and turned her nose up with disgust. "Who do you think you are?"

Serena nearly laughed, but her temper clouded her amusement. Finally, composing herself before she could lash out in absolute fury, she coolly replied, "I think I am the one who has the right to ask you the same thing…" she paused to stare at the woman coldly in the eye before adding with a sweet smile, "_considering I am his wife_."

"What?" the woman did a double take from Serena then to Darien. Her face suddenly lost all of its color despite her massive amounts of blush on (which Serena thought made her look like a clown).

Serena watched almost amused at the scene before her. She laughed inwardly at how much her life resembled a soap opera whenever Darien was involved. She studied Darien's expressionless face as he eyed the woman struggling to get back into her dress before him.

However, his cool demeanor changed when the woman uttered his name with a plea that begged for him to deny Serena's claim and take her as his.

"_ENOUGH_!" Darien interrupted her irritation evident in his voice. "Leave us and do not return."

"D-Darien—"

"Go, before I take you out myself. However, I assume you still want to leave with your pride intact. Good-bye, Josephine, " he said before giving her a dismissive nod.

Serena felt a pang of sympathy toward the woman, but soon those feelings felt when the red head walked passed her. Her blood ran cold when she heard the woman's soft whisper into her

"Your husband," she hissed maliciously and continued, "has made me come in his bed, this office, his car more times than you can ever count." She traced Serena's hair with her red painted nails and proceeded to the door.

Serena heard the door slam behind her. She let out a breath. Her knuckles where white from the pressure of her balled hands. She knew that no matter how many times she could deny it, what that awful woman said was true. She could never erase it from her mind.

She looked up to see Darien staring at her as if that whole charade hadn't happened. It took all her will power not to march toward the desk and bring an end to his cocky grin.

"Well, that was a rather interesting scene. I should have known what you did in this office of yours," Serena muttered with a bitter laugh.

"You should have knocked. I was not aware you would decide to take a surprise visit."

"I needed to talk to you," she replied with a defensive tone.

"Ah, cara, I did not mean that as a disapproval of your visit. In fact, I am rather thrilled that you still remember your title as my wife."

Serena let out a breath. "I--"

"No need to feel embarrassed. I too would have reacted in the same way if I were to see you in the same position as I was with someone else," he paused in thought and then frowned. "On second thought, I would have reacted more violently than you did."

"Are you suggesting I was jealous of that-- that--" Serena started with an outraged shrill. She didn't want him to know just how true her jealousy was.

Darien cut her off with a laugh. "Of course you were, cara mia, but no worries. I assure you that you will not witness another scene as such. I sent her packing last night. Her visit was as much as a surprise as yours was."

"And you think that makes it all right? If you remember your wedding vows..."

"Do NOT speak to me about our WEDDING VOWS, you little slut. I am not the only one who is guilty of breaking them. If I remember correctly, it was you who broke that vow first. I only broke it because we were estranged and I am a man with male needs!"

"Your audacity astounds me, Darien. I won't even bother defending myself to a callous Bastard like you. But as your wife... I do deserve a bit of fucking respect!"

His expression turned colder. His pace was astonishingly fast paced for Serena only blinked once and he was then standing right in from of her. She caught her breath as she felt strong hands coil around her pale wrists with a force she dimly thought would break her bones.

"My wife... I seem to remember that you have wifely duties you have neglected for several long years. I think it is time you start making up for them!"

She didn't even register when his head shifted toward her face. All she registered was the fact that his lips were pressed firmly against hers and his tongue was demanding access. Unwilling to let him invade, she pressed her lips together. However, his lips merely lined her mouth with an erotic slowness and sensuality that made her shudder with pleasure. A gasp escaped and her lips parted involuntarily. He took the chance and parted her lips farther with a swift entry inside-- coxing her to whimper in need.

All of her senses were clogged and all she could think about was the pleasure he brought with his skillful tongue. He branded her with a powerful stroke upon the roof her mouth causing her to press herself closer to him. His hands tightened around her wrist causing a small whimper of pain as he pulled her around and pushed her against the desk behind him. His mouth was still against hers tormenting her with extreme pleasure that only he could bring out. She barely recognized her hips hitting the edge with a force that would no doubt leave a nasty bruise.

He released her hands to snake around her hips and mold her round behind urging her pelvis forward. Hardness met with softness and Serena brought her hands to his hair as his mouth traveled down to her throat.

"Darien!" she mumbled into his hair as she gripped it with ferocity. He should have felt the pain, but all he felt was her legs around him as he picked her up from the bottom and placed her on top of the desk.

"Tell me what you want!" He whispered harshly into her ear making her tingle.

"I-- I want you," she mumbled softly unable to think about anything else as he moved his body into a grind that met his hardness against her covered core.

"You want me? Be specific, cara. I do not know what you mean," he said cockily and stopped his movements to look directly into her eyes.

Serena looked at him with a horrified expression. She couldn't believe she had lost all of her inhibitions with a kiss... a touch. She felt the tingle of her lower regions. She was burning. Absolutely burning.

"Well?" Darien asked her with an inquiring gaze.

Snapping back to reality, she tried to push him away from her... away from her lust weakened body. She couldn't think around him.

"Stay away from me you big jerk!" she demanded when she found that her ministrations did not prove futile.

His eyebrows rose up. His face was evident with amusement.

"Ah, but, cara, you have not yet finished. See?" he finished as he pulled her in to make contact with almost painful arousal.

Disgusted with herself that her body actually responded to his action, she bit out with a barely contained frustrated anger. "Well, I don't want to finish. So call one of your whores!"

He laughed. Boy, did he laugh. And she wanted punch him for it, but her brain could not seem to will her body to attack. Instead she demanded, "What is so damn funny?"

With one last chuckle, he replied, "I find it hilarious that you would deny your wants. However, I do not wish to satisfy myself with another woman when I have you to fulfill your rightful duties." He paused and then Serena watched his face contort into a cruel mask before he added, "legally."

At this her hand shot up automatically with aim to slap his handsome face, but he intercepted it with a savage grip. "Don't ever dare try to hit me... slut."

She whimpered with pain and whispered, "Bastard."

He ignored her remark and bent his head to his her harshly as if to punish her. The message he sent out was clear. She was his.

"You owe me seven years, bitch. You made your bed. Now you will lie in it... literally," his hand snaked up to her hair and pulled it backwards with a tug that mad her cry out. Her cries of pain soon turned into cries of pleasure as his left hand traveled down to cup her breast.

"I-- I don't know what you mean..." she whispered looking wildly around her as if trying to find ways to escape.

"What I mean, wife, is that you will have to pay me back every single day that I was never a father to MY CHILD. You owe me. As my _wife_. In my _bed_. _Anyway_ I want. _Anytime_ I want. _Anywhere_ I want!" he said vehemently as he took the outline of her erect nipple and pinched through the thin layer her dress provided.

"You can't mean that! I refuse. This is ridiculous," she replied in between pants of pleasure. She shook her head and tried to escape, but he was just much stronger than she. "Let me go, you pig! I will scream this place down."

"Go ahead. This office is sound proof, little one. But I will let you go... however, you will be faced with extreme consequences. I will drag you through every court in this country for custody of Rini. I may not win, but it will affect her greatly. I will make sure you are ruined long with your BOYFRIEND, Seiya!" he stated bluntly. "Now, what sort of mother would you be if you had the chance to stop that?"

She stared at him as if she had seen a four-headed monster in front of her. He smirked evilly as he abandoned his play with her right breast to mold the other.

"You like that don't you. I bet you're dripping wet with lust for me. Tell me, did Seiya ever make you want as I do?" He tightened his hold of her breast with a squeeze at the thought of another man touching his wife.

Serena couldn't believe what a shameless cruel person the man she had loved had become. Her left breast was starting to ache with need and pain as his hold tightened by each second.

"Answer me when I ask you a question!" his hand left her breast to turn her head toward him when she looked away.

He saw the tears of humiliation and anger filling her eyes and he sneered at her insolence.

Her eyes almost bulged out when she felt his hand run up her inner thigh. She opened her mouth in protest, but was silence with Darien's hard mouth on hers.

"Now, does he make you want like I do?"

"N-no!" she choked out a reply as he boldly took two fingers to explore her from beneath her now soaked panties. Despite her disgust, she could not help but groan with want.

She did not bother to complain when he ripped through the thin material of her recently bought underwear from the middle leaving her utterly exposed under her dress. Without bothering to take off the fabric still nestled around her underwear, he positioned her on her back, feet up and knees apart sending objects and papers on his desk to flutter and clutter to the floor.

"NO!" she finally exclaimed trying to put her knees together to hide her femininity from his burning and appreciative gaze.

"No?" he mimicked sarcastically. "I don't think so! The only thing I want to hear from you is 'Yes, Darien. I love what you do, Darien.' I want to hear it. I _will_ hear it."

"You son of a—" she started but a moan in her broke her phrase as one of the hand that kept her legs parted traveled down so that he could tease the small hardened nub with a gentle pinch.

"That's it, cara. Moan for me," he muttered hotly into her throat as a finger moved up and down her softness—and finally into her entrance. She felt her body shiver with delight as her tightness engulfed his finger and soon the other one that followed. She was simply lost.

"I will make you come right here," he claimed as his movements quickened within her. The pace made her want, but sanity prevailed which latched on when he uttered those words.

Serena heard that vile woman's hissed whisper in her head overriding any pleasure she felt by a ten fold. With en extraordinary strength that shocked both Darien and her, she managed to sit up and shove him away with a loud cry.

* * *

Cruel? You tell me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Infatuation  
Chapter Four

August 23, 2007

Hi guys. Here is another chapter for you. Don't expect much or any sexual stuff. It's not as heated as the previous chapters. You will learn a little more of their past! I am setting everything up and the plot will come rolling! I am seriously trying to get a chapter out every few weeks. However, I will apologize in advance if I don't get one out until mid September! School is starting soon and I haven't done an ounce of my summer homework.

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I really appreciated every single one. I actually read and thin your comments through. For any more information or sneak peaks/ my thoughts: You can read my myspace blog. I have made my posts public and feel free to add me to your f-list.

-Mitchy

Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon

* * *

Gasping for more air and leveling herself to regain composure, Serena 's head moved to look at Darien with what she hoped would resemble a look of spite and hatred. Darien tried to control his urge to take her into his arms as he saw the resentment that poured out of Serena's stare. However, he shook his head and reminded himself that this was a woman who deserved no comfort. She certainly did not deserve or want his.

One thing was for certain, he thought. She still desired him. She still wanted him the way his body ached for hers. He grimaced as he thought about how he was still hard and throbbing for hers. Hell, he nearly took her here in his office!

Serena slashed out, "Clearly, _she_ wasn't lying about what she said! You make me sick and I can't believe I nearly let you- you-" She clamped her mouth shut when she saw an amusement replace Darien's maddening look of lust.

She didn't know what possessed her to blurt that out. She could smack herself for sounding like a jealous fool. _That's because you are jealous!_ Her conscience mockingly whispered inside her mind. She denied it to herself even as her mind was full of images of that woman and Darien consorting on the desk behind her made her sick to her stomach.

"I did not." Darien's sudden proclamation sent her back to reality.

"What?" Confused, Serena glanced back up at him.

"After all this time, I can still read you like an open book," he replied with surprising… _tenderness_?

With a negative shake of her head, "I don't know what you mean…" She must have been imagining his tone. There was nothing tender about how Darien treated her just under a few minutes ago.

Darien chuckled. "You are thinking that I was going to take you here like I did other women." Ignoring her sudden intake of air that told him she was about to argue the fact, he merely continued. "You are right only on two things. I wanted to take you and I was going, too and the fact that we should not _rejoin_ on top of my desk, but a bed… _our bed_

Serena shuddered at his description and his use of the word rejoin—of all words! Images of her limbs intertwined with his flashed across her mind. She almost cursed at herself, but settled with attacking his statement with a cool remark.

"I never said anything about rejoining with you anywhere…"

She didn't notice the way he suddenly moved towards her and was surprised when he cut her off with a short kiss meant to silence instead of seduce. She was so astonished that she just gaped at him. "We'll talk about that later, _cara_… but for now I want you to know that what we just did I never did with anyone else in this room."

She did the only thing her mind had ordered her body—she snorted. Her reaction sent signals to Darien and he nearly wanted to manhandle her for reacting as she did. He wasn't even sure _why_ he found the need to assure her.

_Get a grip of yourself, Darien!_ The more logical part of his mind shouted for him to control himself. He was losing all the resolve he had set up against her! He needed to get away from her…

He quickly strode pass her to pace around the room as he talked. "I don't care what you think. However, I do care about our future." He paused as he looked back at her with cool eyes. "You have kept my supposed daughter a secret from me for seven years…"

"I'm sorry." Serena whispered watching him pace—frustration clear with his every stride.

He just laughed off her apology. "Oh, you _will_ be. My proposition _still_ stands, Serena."

"You mean your _threats_!" Her temper rose again as he reminded her of his words earlier.

Darien shrugged unperturbed by her sudden anger. "Call it whatever you want. It still stands." He had stopped his mindless pacing and was turned to face directly as her by now.

She felt her shoulders slump from their squared position and signed. "You aren't giving me much of a choice."

His outburst startled her making her jump. His voice booming from all directions, "Much _like_ the _choice_ you _did not give me_?!"

"Oh, don't patronize me. You are certainly the biggest hypocrite of all!"

Darien glared at her in scrutiny. "Explain!"

"You meet me. You practically bully me into marriage. You use me as a fucking doormat. You accuse me of random idiotic things! I get tired of your lies. I leave!" She stopped, painting for air and then crossed her arms to glare at him defiantly. "But what use is it now to explain all this? You will never change, Darien."

A muscle pulled at his check and he watched her with tense shoulders. Finally he stated, "You are right. We must focus on the future. The future that I will be in charge of!"

"Darien, look… There are things—I have a life. I have a job. You can't just come barging in. I have things to consider." Serena said trying to make him see sense and logic.

"You will quit your position as The Starlights' manager. No wife of mine will be working with some rock band with a bad reputation!"

Outraged, she advanced arms raised to take a hold of his shirt, but stopped just inches short when her temper slightly lowered. "How dare you? Seiya and the guys are good people! Those magazines lie all the time."

"Do not waste your breath trying to defend your lover to me. I do not care. However, as mother of my child, you should not be associating with them in any sense. As my wife, you should not be having a sordid affair!" Darien was shocked at his own words and clamped his mouth shut—lips thinned and his hands clenched at his sides.

He was even more amazed when his wife didn't even move to hit him or scream at him. Instead, she said in a cool and controlled voice, "Darien, listen to me and this is the _truth_: I have _never ever_ had an affair with Seiya. He was _never_ my _lover_."

"Basta!" Instead of her statement reassuring Darien of her innocence, it convinced him that she was a cold-hearted liar. "You sound so truthful that I almost believe you, but I _know_ for a _fact_ that _you are lying_."

Serena stared at him incredulously. "You know it for a _fact_?"

Darien nodded and replied using his native tongue, "_Si_!"

"Would you say that in order for something to be fact that there must be proof?"

"Yes, but I do not see—" She held up a hand to stop him.

"Well, then I would be interested in finding out how you provided proof to back up your fact because let me tell you…it would be impossible!" Serena stated dryly.

He eyed her warily as he tried to control his rising fury. "You want to know my proof? Erica—"

Whatever Serena was expecting, wasn't at all surprised that Darien would mention Erica. Oh, she was pretty sure that the retched woman was the main reason why he would even think she was cheating on him! He knew first hand that despite the fact that she did date Seiya in high school they were never lovers.

When Serena first met the lovely Erica, she was at awe at how beautiful and poise she was. However, it only took a few one to one encounters to realize that under tanned skin was a deadly snake. She made it clear that Darien was her property and Serena was only trespassing.

There was no ways he could forget their very last encounter, a week her and Darien's first anniversary—the anniversary he had been out of the country for Serena remembered bitterly.

"_I suppose I should say congratulations. Why, I always forgot!" Erica had mockingly exclaimed._

_Serena ignored her and continued to wash her hands in the marble sink trying to keep her face passive._

"_But then again, it doesn't matter anyway. If it did then he would have been with you and not me last week!" _

_She laughed at Serena's hurt expression before stocking off to exit the restroom._

It took all Serena's will to stop herself from crying and instead go off into the business dinner party Darien insisted they attend.

She supposed she did a great job of acting because Darien hadn't even noticed. However, it was only later when Seiya arrived and pulled her aside to ask her if she was all right that Darien didn't notice because he didn't care enough to.

She had muttered that she was fine and hurried away before Darien noticed her with Seiya. When she finally found Darien, he was too busy talking to bankers to even pay attention to her.

By the end of the night, she was sure that she meant nothing Darien but his little complaint wife. She was going to scream her head of and demand for a divorce as soon as they entered their bedroom, but soon her plan was forgotten when he swept her up and took her to bed.

All thoughts of leaving him were abandoned. She was sure that he had to love her by the way he took his time to pleasure her in ways she hadn't dreamed of before.

Of course, she was wrong about that. A couple of weeks after that night, everything came into perspective. She finally found out that there was no way she could stay with him when his loyalty and his fidelity were not all hers.

"You believe her?" she finally asked him as she was remembering the past

"Erica saw you. She saw you!"

"She lied! Can't you see that she has hated me—"

"Shut up! Do not ever talk about her in that way!"

Serena laughed bitterly and sarcastically replied, "Of course not, because _dear_ Erica is such a _good friend_."

"Damn right she is! She has been more loyal than you ever were, so I would wipe that sneer of your face if I were you!"

The bitterness in Serena's heart did not fade away because of time… in fact, as she felt her heart thud loudly against her chest. She was amazed that a hole did not appear yet.

"I finally get it," she whispered trying to keep the tears forming in eyes from gathering.

He was stunned. _The woman never did anything he expected anymore! _He wanted to voice it out loud but settled to burn his curiosity, "Finally get what?"

Looking away from him, she answered in a resigned voice, "that you will always take her word over mine."

"Sere—"

She held out a hand, "Don't." Taking a deep breath she continued, "It doesn't matter. What matters is Rini. She is only a child."

She saw something flash across his face—regret? Impossible. She was imagining everything again. Much like she imagined that he actually loved her at all. How wrong she was…

Darien was tempted to counter her claim and say that their relationship was very much important to him, but he knew that she was right. "In the interest of our child, it would do well if you keep your rebellious spirit locked in."

When she glared at him openly defying his orders, he chuckled softy. "There was a time when you were happy to do my bidding."

In the past, she was so love stuck that she didn't even stop and think—she only did. She did everything he suggested.

She did everything he told her to: She married him and played his personal concubine instead of finishing her last year of undergraduate study. She didn't even blink when he persuaded her to drop out because she had no need to work after anyway. He would provide for her.

She stayed in their much too spacious and lonely penthouse waiting for her lord and master to come home whenever he pleased. She eventually stopped talking to Seiya when it was clear Darien resented their friendship.

In return, he never called her to let her know when he was going to be staying extra hours at work. He expected her to be awake, waiting, and willing when he came home.

He never gave her gave her explanations whenever he would travel all the way to Paris, Milan, Sydney, or wherever else Erica was at the time just to see her.

By the end of the relationship, she didn't know how to be herself anymore.

Wincing, she couldn't believe that she let herself be made into a doormat! Well, it wasn't happening again and it was time he knew it!

"Yeah, when I was young and stupid. Never again, Darien."

"Say what you want, but you know it's useless."

Ignoring his taunt, she skipped to another subject. She had glanced at her watch and time was of the essence. "Rini's school ends in about thirty minutes. I need to pick her up. We'll just meet you—"

Cutting her off, Darien informed her, "You and I will pick her up. I will not wait another second than necessary to finally meet my daughter."

Serena saw his determined look and she knew it would be a waste to argue. "Okay, fine, but…"

She trailed off when she heard her cell phone's ring tone from her purse that was still on the floor. She had dropped it when she and Darien… She shook her head as images started pouring in again.

She did her best to ignore her torn and limp black underwear that was discarded next to the bag and made a move toward were Darien was to gather her things.

However, he was quicker. Before she could utter a protest, he already had the bag and her panties secured in his possession.

"Don't dare go…"

When he ignored her threat and opened up her bag to fish for her cell phone, she strode over to snatch the bag and panties away.

His curt "hello" made her realize that while she was successful, Darien was still able to get her cell phone. She tried to grab it form him, but his height made it more difficult. He merely swayed away by the time she got close to even getting her fingers on the device.

Darien was furious when he heard the caller's deep voice reply with, "Who the hell is this?!"

It was Seiya! Tightening his hold of turning away from Serena's attempts, he spoke in a dangerous tone.

"This is Darien, Serena's husband." He knew it was a cheap reply considering Seiya knew exactly who he was, but Darien could not resist reminding him of the fact.

The way Darien replied and seeing his expression alerted Serena that Seiya had called her. _Oh, why did God seem to hate her? _

She couldn't let him talk to Seiya like that! She was about to make another attempt to get her phone when he held it out to her.

"Here, perhaps you should explain that you are back together with me now! You better remind him that I still don't want to see you near him. I will leave you in here while I talk to my assistant before we leave."

He opened the door and looked back to give her a once over and added, "Oh, and you should make yourself presentable. You are a mess. You wouldn't want people knowing that you were spread for me on that desk." He said with a pointed look before walking out with a laugh.

* * *

What do you think of Erica? Love her? Hate her? How about Darien? I love reading your thoughts! You can also e-mail me: xxxmitchy at gmail dot com 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Infatuation  
Chapter Five

November 02, 2007  
Hi guys. This chapter is very interesting I think. It shows a side of Darien that has not really come out before. I didn't really intend it to happen like this, but it just happened. For those awaiting the Rini and Darien meeting… It is SOON! Well, I hope you somewhat enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to sit down and decided what to do.

-Mitchy

Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon

* * *

"I don't understand why we couldn't take my car," there was no way she was going to give up the fight so easily. 

He swiftly glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "You just cannot give up can you?" he questioned as he gave his attention to the road again.

"Well forgive me for having a mind of my own!" she replied hotly.

Turning to her with a serious expression, "And it is something you do not need anymore... From now on, I make the decisions, understand?"

"You are pig-headed..." she started pausing to think of more adjectives to describe him and added, "and I-- I just hate you!"

Chuckling to himself, Darien merely turned up the volume for the car radio. However, he realized his error when a familiar song started to stream out of the stereo in a crisp sound only achieved by the best technology offered.

"Oh! Turn it up a bit more will you? This is my favorite Star Lights song," his wife squealed with delight as she straightened up in her seat.

Darien tried to control his anger by tightening his grip on the steering wheel. However, as the song progressed, his worst enemy's voice murmuring lyrics describing a bout of beautiful love making mixed with his wife's soft voice singing along-- eyes closed, he imaged her in bed laying with another man, Seiya, moaning another names name, Sieya's name... instead of his. He could not take it anymore. His focus shifted from the rode to savagely slamming his right hand on the controls feature of the steering wheel.

Bolting from her trance when the force of Darien's hand sounded throughout the car and the music cut off, Serena turned to him with a look of confusion. "What was that about?" she asked bewildered.

"What do you think it was about? Damn you!" he replied following it with a stream of ungentlemanly curses. Breathing in deeply for control, he continued, "The song was about-- about making love... and I do not like it! He should not be singing about private actions such as that and especially when it involves someone else's wife!" He was furious, not only as Seiya and Serena, but at himself for letting such a small thing affect him so.

His mood turned into that of slight confusion when Serena started to laugh. And, boy was she laughing. Irritated, he asked, "What is so funny, may I ask?"

"You! I can't believe how stupid you are... for such a smart man."

"I do not get what you are saying. Perhaps you would care to explain?"

"What I am trying to say is that song is not about me in anyway." Her serious tone pulled at Darien's mind and almost convinced him... almost. However, he was too sharp for such a lie to pass through him.

"Sure," he muttered bitterly.

"Alright, this is the last time I will say it... but I have never ever been Seiya's lover."

"Deny it all you want, but I do not care any longer. What I care about is my daughter's future."

"Our daughter! And her name is Rini!"

"Yes, our daughter, Rini, who you have kept from her father all of her life! My daughter who grew up around her mother's lover instead of her father! Say all the things you want to say, but you cannot deny that Seiya does not look at you with wanting and need." He said Seiya's name like it was poison and bitterly curled his mouth at the word need. " But, everything will change now. It will change to what it should be. You, me, and our daughter. Together. As a family."

"Look, Darien, I understand..."

Suddenly pulling over at the side of the highway with a strong jerk, he cut her off swiftly, "No! You don't. You can't understand at all, you little bitch, otherwise you would not have kept me from my own flesh and blood. You would not have broken your vows. You would have not given that-- that-- man what was all mine. You were mine, damn you!"

"Excuse me! But I am NOT a piece of property that you had your name on. I am not cattle to be branded, Darien," she countered angrily.

He leaned for forward to cup her chin and force her to make eye contact with him. "You were mine! You may not want to admit it, but you were mine the moment you gave me your innocence." Serena looked away with acute embarrassment making his resolve lessen. "Nothing to be ashamed of, cara and I am willing to forget about the past to make our future work, "he assured her with a smile. "I trust you told-- him-- that you would not be working as their manager any longer?"

"Darien, about that-- listen, I really need extra time. You know... please." It must have been the pleading desperation in her voice, but he could not refuse her.

"I will give you a week to settle it, but only for a small prize for me, bella mia." His response started Serena as she was preparing for him to contest until he got his way.

But, then again, he had a clause. "What prize?"

"I want a kiss," he stated simply.

Incredulous, she blinked. "A-- kiss?"

He smiled. "A real kiss like you mean it. I want you to kiss me."

She hesitated.

"I am waiting, mia monglie." His wife...

Wanting to get it over with, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and quickly pulled back.

"Oh, no. That was not a real kiss..." he teased. "Try again, sweetheart."

Uncertain, shifted from her position to gain better access, leaned over to his sit, and touched her lips with his again. She lingered for a few seconds, certain that he would take control of the situation. However, he remained unmoving, and she quickly realize that she meant what he said. He really wanted HER to kiss him. Lifting her hand to cup the back of his neck to pull him closer and to play with his hair, she lightly traced the soft line formed by his lips.

She became highly aware and sensitive when he responded by traveling his hand up and down her backside. Closing her eyes to the intense piercing want she was feeling, she let her inhibitions lower and gave into the kiss. Her tongue made its way inside his mouth demanding to possesses and to pleasure. Groaning, Darien could not bare to be the idle partner and took over with the urgency that made Serena moan involuntarily.

"Now, that was a real kiss," he murmured softly into her ear as she pulled away. Breathless, Serena could only nod her head in agreement. "It is the kind that I want to get when we renew our vows," he continued as he watched her tense in shock at his words. Before she could contest, he continued in a lighter tone, "Sit down and put your seat belt back on, bella. We need to be on our way or we will be late in picking our daughter up."

Serena was horrified that picking up Rini was the last thing on her mind, so she merely did as she was told without argument for once. There was always later that she could talk to him about his idiotic idea of renewing their vows. How laughable was that? She was no way in hell going to renew her vows with him. She couldn't... not after everything that happened. It didn't matter that she still loved him--

Wait! What!? She was not in love with him. She argued to herself. She was merely infatuated. Yes, that's it. Infatuated. It was infatuation. She couldn't possibly love someone so--so... so sexy, yummy... Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she also added that while he was all of that, he was also a callous bastard.

"Tell me about her, Serena." His voice saved her from her turmoil of thoughts. By her, Serena automatically knew he meant Rini. An odd emotion she could not explain surged through her as she noted how soft and loving his tone became. And, he did not call her any of the endearments, meant to threaten or mock her, as he had been using, but he used her name. Not only that, he had not used it with the contempt he had been showing her. "Please," he added softly, but looking straight ahead.

"Oh Darien, she is so much like you. So smart and confident. You would be so proud of her," she replied with pure emotion. Catching herself, she cleared her throat and continued, "She is amazing when it comes to math and science. And, you know she certainly did not get that from me."

Chuckling, Darien replied, "That I know, cara. She got it from her papa."

She smiled weakly. "That she did. And, she plays the violin. I am sure that Michelle would be pleased." After a pause, "By the way how is Michelle? Is she still with Amara?" Amara was dating Michelle, Darien's cousin, when she had left him, and she was sure that they would still be together. And, she inwardly sighed with relief when Darien confirmed that they were.  
"I thought so. They are so perfect for each other. How I wish..." she stopped when she noticed a sudden change in him. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you are still against them... Come on, Dare, we are in the new millennium. You are such a caveman!"

"I have accepted my cousin's sexuality along time ago," he answered curtly.

"That's really good to know. I am glad. I knew you would see the light." She patted him on the shoulders and smiled brightly. But Darien could not get his mind off what she had let slip... while she did not exactly finish saying it, she was going to say that she wished she had what they had. Hadn't he given her all of that and more when they were together? Was he that much of a bad husband? He had given her everything he could give...his money, his protection. Hell, he even married her!

"Take the next right, Darien." His thoughts were interrupted and he concentrated on controlling his nerves as the approached the school building. "And, just pull over at the parking lot area." She directed.

Darien took a deep breath to calm himself has he put the car on park and switched the ignition off.

"I just want you to know that I am really truly sorry for keeping her from you." Serena confessed in an apologetic voice. "I didn't realize... anyway, I-- We should really go because the school will let them out in two minutes." She began to open the door, until she felt Darien's hand on her.

"Cara, I cannot condemn you for bringing her into the world and taking care of her. I am truly grateful that I am going to meet her and you are allowing me to with minimal fuss." Because of the way he said it, Serena knew that he was being serious and sincere. She nodded because she could not trust herself to speak as tears formed on her eyes. Blinking them back, she pushed the door open and anticipated the future.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? You tell me! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Infatuation  
Chapter 6  
By Mitchy Spex

Hi guys!

I hope you are proud of me because it's not a year later that I am updating, but rather a few months later. Two months later! Yay! Improving huh? Seriously, I am actually writing more than ever (yes, I have been writing fanfics, just not for SM). Okay, this chapter. Drum roll. Rini and Darien meet. Also, it's not so dark or anything. So yay? Sorry if it's not well written or if it's choppy. I have been writing legal stuff and research stuff all weekend until yesterday and I am burnt. And, today, I forced myself to write this. Yay? Okay. I hope you enjoy it.

Mitchy

PS I forgot to add. YAY for Giants making it to the Superbowl. If they can make it, I have full confidence 2008 is the year the Yankees will win the Subway Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

As far as Darien knew, a minute did not feel like an hour. In fact, five minutes, in his everyday life, did not mean anything. It was insignificant. Five minutes where nothing compared to his long office hours. Yet, standing there, anxiously waiting to finally set eyes on his daughter seemed to take forever. 

It was probably why he didn't even notice his hand seek out Serena's and how hard he was gripping her hand. It was probably why he didn't notice all of the lustful stares he was getting from the nannies and stay-at-home mothers. It was probably why, despite all the anger, he realized that once he saw his daughter, there was a chance that nothing else could matter. He was willing to forgive Serena for everything—just maybe.

Shifting his wait uncomfortably to one leg, he stole a look at his watch again. "What is taking so long?"

Serena chuckled. "You sound like a five year old, Darien." She looked around, amused at all attention the man beside her was receiving.

"Can we just pick her up early?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because school ends in about ten minutes!"

The only reply she got was a "humph." She had never seen him act like a sullen child before, however, she did have to admit that it was rather endearing. She now realized where Rini got this attitude. Haha. Genetics sure is interesting.

"Serena, I haven't seen you drop by here in weeks!" With an inward groan and a mental eye-roll, Serena turned to face what she would dub as the "alpha mom."

"Karen," Serena replied in what she hoped was a sweet greeting. "How are you?"

She waved the question off. "Oh you know, busy with all the school events." With a suggestive tone, "But, who is this?"

It didn't faze Serena that the desperate housewife was drooling over her husband, but then again any sane woman would.

Darien, totally unaware of Karen's female interest, replied before Serena could answer. "Darien Vitale," he extended a hand, which Karen took excitedly.

"Vitale?"

"Yes." Serena muttered. Darien eyed her carefully.

"Karen Liverpool of Liverpool Industries. My husband." She explained. Not that she needed to explain all of that, Serena though. The woman was infuriating. "I assume that you are _the_ Darien Vitale of Vitale Corp."

It was rather apparent to Serena that Karen did not need confirmation for what she already knew. She should have guessed that Darien's looks alone wouldn't have prompted Karen to walk over so blatantly when it she made it clear Serena was not someone she approved of.

"Yeah. Yeah. Same Darien Vitale." Serena told her nonchalantly.

Ignoring Serena, Karen continued. "My husband has worked with you once or twice… a few years ago. I will be thrilled to tell him that I met him today."

"Ah. Jeremy Liverpool." Darien confirmed.

"Yes. Of course, he would be shocked to hear I met you hear at the school! Serena here usually comes with that rockstar..." She paused. "Seiya from the Starlights."

She didn't see the accusing look Darien gave Serena, who in turn shrugged.

"Well, I can guarantee you that he will not be back," Darien stated coldly, which made Serena shiver a little.

"Ah yes, well, how do you two know each other?" Karen, being the snob she was, would of course wonder how Serena knew one of the world's most powerful tycoons. Sure, Serena ran in the circles of Hollywood's hottest and finest, but Darien's league was businessmen and old rich families.

"Did Serena not inform you? She is married to me!"

After getting over the initial shock, Karen rushed away to (in Serena's suspicion) spread the news to the other mothers waiting for their children.

"What was that!?" she demanded looking wildly around judging everyone's reactions around them.

"What?"

"The whole, 'She is married to me' bit."

"But you are." He answered.

"Ugh! You just don't get it do you. No one here knows that we're married. Heck, they don't even know we know each other. Do you realize how much these people gossip?" She was frustrated with Darien's lack of tact and discretion.

Annoyed that she seemed to find it abhorrent that she was married to him, he bit out, "Why? Why is it so bad for them to know that you're married? Is it because they know you're with Seiya?"

"No! It's not that! Ugh. Forget it! I am not having this conversation again."

"Okay, but there is no way in hell I will hide the fact that you are my wife."

"Why not? You've done a great job so far." She was not so much as angry as she was annoyed. The man was just UGH—she didn't even know a word to describe him. He ignores her for years and suddenly he decides it's time to make a new life with someone, so he seeks her out for divorce… only to find that she may have had his daughter.

"I suggest we continue this later. The bell has just ringed, and my daughter will be out soon." And it was the end of the conversation, for now, Serena promised.

She could not farther contemplate on her situation because as soon as he pompously ended the argument, Rini's "Mommy" shattered her forming thoughts.

Putting on a smile she held out her arms as her daughter rushed to hug her. "Hey, baby, what do you have there?"

"My math test. I got a 105!"

"105? How is that possible?"

Upon hearing an unfamiliar male voice, Rini glanced over to the man beside her mother with curious but knowing eyes. She didn't need to be informed on who this man was. She was not a stupid or impressionable girl. She knew the man was her father.

"Yeah. The teacher had extra credit," she replied with a shrug. "You know, for kids who need it. I'm Serena," she extended a hand in a business-like fashion, also using her full name.

"I—" For the first time in a long time, Darien was unsure of what to say. What did he say?

However, before he can decide what the best course of action or words would be, the little girl had decided for him.

"I know. You're my father. Not my dad because dads are different than fathers. You're my father."

Oh my, Serena though. Sometimes her daughter was too much like her father—intelligent and… well, very perceptive.

At that point, even if Rini's eyes alone wouldn't have been enough for him to confirm that she was indeed a Vitale, his doubts would have been squashed right then and there. Her tone had Vitale written all over it. If he were another man, Darien would have shrunk back, but he wasn't.

"That's right. I'm Darien Vitale, and I am hoping you'd give me a chance to be your dad, not just your father." He stared into her eyes despite what he saw—a hint of distrust and unwillingness.

Serena blinked furiously in hope that the tears that were forming in her eyes would not fall down. She had to force herself to turn away as she saw her daughter nod slowly and embrace her father for the first time.

Only when she heard, "okay let's get out of here," could she face them again.

…

"I was thinking that we could all have dinner at my place tonight," Darien informed them as he drove away from the school.

"But I have my soccer practice!"

Serena cast an apologetic look toward Darien before turning back to talk to Rini. "Honey, you have practice in thirty minutes and that only lasts for about two hours. Dinner would be after your practice."

"So, Rini…"

"Serena!"

"Sorry. Serena," Darien corrected, praying for patience because, obviously, his daughter wasn't making it easy for him. "You play soccer."

"Yeah, and I also play the violin, too."

"You know, I used to play soccer. And, my cousin, Michelle, she plays the violin."

"Really? Yeah, my mom picked them out for me to play. I really like it, though." Darien eyed Serena curiously as Rini went off to talk about her progress with the violin.

After a few minutes, she was still talking about the new violin she received from her mother when she trialed off, "the sound is so…. Oh my gosh. Ice cream?"

Darien let out a laugh. "I was right to think you inherited your mother's taste in junk food!"

"It is not junk food!" both Serena and Rini protested at the same time.

"Yes. Yes, I know, it's called delight cream."

Rini's eyes widened. "How did you know that!?"

"Little one, who do you think came up with that name?" he replied with a wink for Serena.

She couldn't help but blush for she knew exactly what he was referring to. Of course, it may be a little inappropriate of her to remember that particular time when they were surrounded by children, teenagers, and parents in the ice creamery, but it was a memory to remember.

"_But, Dar—ien, I want ice cream!"_

"_Cara, I'm exhausted. Can't we just sleep first and then get ice cream later?" Darien placed a pillow on top of his face in hopes to catch a bit of sleep._

"_No. I am absolutely dying for ice cream."_

"_Junk food lover!"_

"_Ice cream is not junk food. And, you know, studies show that women crave ice cream after sex, but crave hot sex right after eating ice cream."_

_Darien groaned with frustration. "Dio, you are a witch. Let's sneak downstairs and get ice cream and prove this theory of yours."_

It was a few hours later, after their playful encounter involving ice cream, did Darien dub it "delight cream." Ever since then, Serena had called ice cream "delight cream" as an inside joke between the two of them.

He was pleased to know that she held the tradition with their daughter. Well, obviously, little Rini did not know about the back story to the nick name.

"Why does she call it delight cream?"

It was a little later when they were happily eating their orders in a corner booth that Rini asked the question Serena and Darien dreaded. They thought that they could get away with it by asking Rini questions about her classes, but the little girl seemed to have something else in mind.

"Uhh—" Serena started, but drew a blank. Well, not exactly a blank. However, whatever was playing in her head was not a suitable answer for her seven year old daughter. "Darien?"

"Oh, um…" he scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see… Uh. One day, long ago, your mother and I were playing…"

"Playing what?" Rini jumped excitedly almost toppling her ice cream over.

The adults coughed, choking on their own ice cream.

"Uh…" Serena started.

"Soccer?" the girl questioned with a hopeful tone.

"Yes! Soccer!" Darien continued, "We were plying soccer, and I got really tired. But your mommy wanted ice cream."

"But he was being lazy and refused to get ice cream. But I convinced him it was a good idea."

"How? How did you convince him?" Fascinated, Rini was eager to learn every detail surrounding her parents. She, however, did not notice the redness that was taking both her parents over.

"Uh. She, um… She said a certain study showed that ice cream can be good for you. Of course, not too much ice cream, but just enough." Darien was proud of himself for thinking quickly on his feet.

"Uh huh" She urged them on to continue, hoping for something really interesting.

"We went to the kitchen… and made ice cream, but got into a…" Serena trailed off, remembering.

"We got into an ice cream fight."

"And?"

"And, yeah. He called it delight cream after." Serena finished.

Rini huffed with disappointment. "Well, that was boring! Except the ice cream fight was really cool."

They all giggled: Rini with pure childish delight and the adults with acute embarrassment.

It was a little bit later when they had dropped Rini off to her soccer practice that Serena agreed to talk to Darien about their future. He insisted that they should have it at his penthouse, so that she could also help him set something up for later.

Serena couldn't disagree with the arrangement after what happened earlier. For the first time in a long time, Serena had seen the Darien she fell in love with and not the Darien who had broken her heart to a humiliating degree.

As soon as they had arrived, Darien's cell phone went off and was currently still on the phone in the other room, but not before telling Serena to make herself at home. She being herself took up the invitation warmly and proceeded to wonder around the penthouse.

She was always curious about everything, and she didn't really consider herself snooping. She was simply taking in Darien's living space. It seemed really conventional so far. Nothing really stuck out. It was much like his office: High tech, modern, and cool. It clearly resembled a bachelor's pad.

However, she noted, with a touches and a few decorations, it would make a cozy home. She doubted that Darien chose anything so that he can consider anything a home. Darien was the kind of man who barely looked at his surroundings, but rather took it for granted. Of course, he would require the latest style and all that, but as far as personal touches, he couldn't be blinder.

She came across a double door that she knew would lead into his bedroom. Hesitating a little, she reminded herself that she was merely curious, and he had said to make herself at home.

The room was dark. The walls were dark. The furniture was dark. And the bed spread was pitch black silk. It was typical for Darien to have such a dark room. Of course, when they had married, Serena had had control of their room. She didn't realize how much her style had contrasted his.

Their room was not in anyway girl and pink, but it was certainly light and certainly brighter than the room before her now. The room she was in screamed danger, whereas their room had screamed cozy. Moving closer to the bed she bent over and touched the cool silk. Soft and definitely seductive. She sighed and was about to straightened when she felt his presence.

"I see you managed to find my bed without my help."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? You tell me! I would like to know what you think of Darien and Rini. 

I would like to thank one of my reviewers, Jingy5, for giving me the idea about having Rini insist that Darien call her Serena. And, thank you for everyone who has reviewed. Good or bad. I really love them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Infatuation**  
Chapter 7  
By Mitchy Spex

Note: Forgive random grammatical mistakes. I am not so great at proof reading my own work. Also, please forgive me for not updating in almost 2 years. Believe it or not I have been on the same page for a year. Short chapter but the good thing is the story will progress to another stage in the next chapter. W00pie.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SAILOR MOON. =)**_

**

* * *

**

Her heart was pounding onto her chest. She closed her eyes and took a short inhale, which seemed to be a mistake because his scent infiltrated her senses causing her muscles to tighten with anticipation. One of the things she had loved most about Darien was his scent—his purely masculine scent that drove her wild with desire. For years she would lie in her bed and remember how his scent would mix so well with hers as they moved together. She would forever remember the very last time they had made love.

_That last night together, it was as if a part of her knew it would be the last time. It was as if their bodies somehow knew they would be saying good-bye. And, they both knew that they had to savor every moment spent. They made love desperately and slowly. It was a sensually slow and agonizingly heartbreaking. Their relationship was breaking._

"Darien…" It was a barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He positioned himself behind her. His hands resting on her hips—his fingers lightly fingering the soft material of her outfit. She held her breath as he pressed his lips onto her neck. He used his tongue to extract a soft moan from her. Pleased with her response, he nibbled on her flesh and sucked teasingly causing her to instinctively move her hips closer to his arousal, which was now straining painfully for release.

Serena felt it. She felt his desire. It pleased her to know that his desire matched her own. She closed her eyes to relish in the pleasure he gave her just by nibbling on her neck. It felt so good to feel his mouth playing over her and to have his hardness press onto her from behind. She wondered briefly if he could feel the wetness she felt slightly pooling around her thighs because she sure as hell felt his hardness. This is out of control. She's out of control.

He wanted her—no—he _**needed**_ her. He was about to coerce her onto the bed, but she surprised him when she took the set forward and sat. She looked at up at him with a look that made him stop. He made no move. He didn't even bother to speak.

She clutched the edge of the bed feeling the silk. She knew there was so much more than whatever was trying to control her. There was more at stake now—she had Rini to think of and she also had her sanity.

"I'm not going to deny—" She held up her hand when she saw Darien was about to say something. "No, let me finish."

"Okay." He said it so simply and without any sign of mockery that it gave Serena some peace that she needed to continue.

"I can't deny the fact that I want you because I do. But—" she closed her eyes tightly for a second to gather some thoughts. "But, that doesn't change the facts. It's not just about you and me anymore. We have Rini."

She hoped that he got the picture, and he understood. "You are correct. Let's go to my office."

And, without so much as a glance at her, he turned swiftly and walked out.

She waited for at least a minute before she got up and followed him to his office. Leave it up to Darien to choose his office to discuss family affairs.

As she stepped out into the hallway, she realized that she didn't really know where his office was. But she saw a door a few feet away that was left ajar, and she crept toward it. Peeking in, she saw Darien already seated behind his desk with his hands folded waiting for her.

She pushed the slightly ajar door wide open and paused at the entryway. His face was hard—and completely devoid of all the emotions and lust that she had seen on his face minutes before. He arrogantly motioned for her to sit. He made her crazy. But she was no way in hell going to let him see that!

Squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath and sat. "This isn't working out." It just grated on her that he would just continue to stare at her with those stony eyes like he didn't hear a word she had said. "We can't keep doing…" she trailed of not knowing how to proceed.

"Doing what?" his eyebrows rose.

Oh she hated him.

"What we just DID…"

"No need to be so vicious about it. But I agree."

"What?" his reply threw her for a second. "Well good! Glad we could agree. So, the divorce…"

"No."

"No?"

"I will not explain myself again—"

Serena rolled her eyes. 'No, of course you won't. You never explain."

He ignored her comment. "The whole point is that Rini is our main priority." He said Rini's name in such a way that Serena had no doubt that this man—however cruel he may have been to her—already deeply loved their daughter.

"Agreed"

"Glad you agree. With that being said, I am sure you won't object to my request—no—demand to resign as The Starlights' manager?"

"Excuse me?" was all that came out of her mouth. She was so perplexed by his demand that nothing else seemed to click in her mind.

"I apologize. Perhaps I was not clear enough. I demand you to resign as The Starlights' manager." He said it with such a straight face that Serena wanted to scream bloody murder. But she was determined to keep as level headed as possible. She did not want Darien to be more difficult than he already was.

"What makes you think that I would even agree to your 'demand'?" she challenged with a glare. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Like I have said—you owe me. You owe me big. You are to be my wife and Rini's mother… nothing else. You do not think of anything else or anyone else but us."

"And if I don't agree?" She whispered quietly.

"You get to keep playing Seiya's little slut, and I get Rini. And, I will make sure you suffered as much as I am suffering now for having lost the first few years of my daughter's life." His voice was hard and determined—face so stoic it almost gave her the chills.

Silence.

"It's a fair deal, my dear wife. What do you say?"

"I didn't leave me with much options." She sighed.

"and you've left me with none," he spoke bitterly.

Stabs of guilt hit her hard at his comment. "Give me a week…"

"Three days and no more" he interrupted her.

She nodded her head. "Fine."

"Don't be so spiteful—you are lucky I am even considering three days." He chuckled when she tensed up and bit her lip to probably stop herself from saying anything more.

"Now, let's go pick our daughter up shall we? I can't wait to tell her the good news." He proclaimed triumphantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Infatuation  
Chapter 8  
By Mitchy Spex

Hi, do not hate me. I was thinking everyday—what the heck should I do with this story. And, here it is. With this chapter, I actually have ideas for the next chapter. It has a different mood than the other chapters. It is lighter, and sets the story up to move along.

I do not own Sailormoon.

* * *

"You do realize he is bullying you. He is already controlling every aspect of your life! He told you to quit your job!"

Serena sighed and stopped what she was doing before she turned to face her friend, who was seriously on the verge of going crazy (in her opinion at least—if you were to ask him—she would be the crazy one).

"Don't be ridiculous, Seiya. He is not controlling me. He has no control over me. I agreed to this," she explained calmly. It was the hundredth time she proclaimed the fact since Seiya came over to "put some sense into her." She thought he was being ridiculous.

"You earned your reputation in this industry, and you're just throwing it all away! All because of that callous insensitive prick," he was frustrated. He grabbed the blouse that she was folding and threw it on the pile that was still adorning her bed.

Glaring at him she picked it up again and folded it neatly, tucked it into the large trunk that was placed near the bed. She had been in the middle of packing her clothes when Seiya had decided to show up unannounced (he did so as soon as she had explained to him that she would have to resign as his band's manager). It didn't matter to him that he had to fly back from Las Vegas and then back the very same day for a concert (hence why she thought the ridiculousness of the situation).

"Will you stop packing for a minute and talk?" he placed his hands on either side of her and turned her to face him again.

With a groan and eyes rolling, Serena looked at him seriously, "Okay, you want the truth. Yes, he is a prick. Yes, I did work hard—everything I have now I friggin' worked for! Everything. I know that, Seiya. Boy, don't I know it!"

"Sere…" he could see she was about to freak out.

"No, don't. Don't talk. You want me to talk? The truth is, no, I don't want to resign. But you know what? I made a mistake. I should have told the stupid prick about Rini, but I didn't. As much of an asshole he is, I should have tried. Not only did I rob him of his daughters first years—I also robbed my daughter of her father," she was close to tears now. The last couple of days had been an emotional rollercoaster, and everything built up slowly.

"Sere…" he stepped forward and instinctually wrapped his arms around her.

"I am just trying to do what is right, Seiya. I just think that they serve a chance to get to know each other and… They've been getting along so well the last couple of days. It just breaks my heart knowing the years they spent without each other. I just want her safe and happy and…"

"Shhh… It's okay, Serena. Don't blame yourself. Everything will be alright," he murmured into her ear.

They stood like that for maybe a couple of more minutes until a voice caused them to snap apart.

"How very touching…" it was said so soft it sounded almost lethal.

Serena looked toward her doorway to find Darien leaning on the doorframe eyes furiously staring them down.

"Darien… I…" she looked at him and then back at Seiya. She took steps toward his direction.

He ignored her and addressed the man who was glaring at him as if HE were the one who was just groping another man's wife.

"You know, I thought I made myself clear over the phone. But, I guess that did sink into your little brain," Darien started out harshly. "Serena is MY wife. And, now, it would be in everyone's best intrest—especially yours," he continued pointedly. "if you would keep your hands of MY wife."

"Funny, you didn't seem to care about her the last few years," he replied coldly as he made his way out of the room—at caring if he bumped into Darien as he did so—in fact he made sure the impact made an impression. "You don't even lo…" he stopped short.

He looked at Serena, "I will show myself out. You know how to reach me if you ever need anything, Sere. I will always be there for you. I have to go."

Darien continued to eye his retreating figure until he was out of sight and only turned his attention to Serena when he heard the front door.

And, he kissed her hard.

Surprise over took Serena, however as soon as she regained her senses from his lips overtaking hers— it had been about two days since he last touched her and kissed her, she almost forgot how it felt. She pushed herself off him glaring. "What was that about?"

"I was kissing you hello, my wife," he said with a grin.

"I meant with Seiya! Why do you always have to be so rude?" she exclaimed.

Instantly his grinning face turned hard and serious. "You were lucky I sought to over look what just happened in here. I do not ever want to see you so close to another man again, my lovely wife. Now I want to leave it at that," he finished in such a way that screamed 'let it go or else."

"Why are you here?" she changed the subject really wondering why he chose to stop by so early—Rini was still in school, and she knew he should have been at work anyway.

"I have something to discuss with you," he smiled and led her into her own kitchen as if they were in his house, he the owner, and she the guest.

"Oh god, what is it now… I thought we ironed out all the details already the other day? What more do you want from me, Darien? How much more do you want me to give up? What-"

And he kissed her silent.

"If you would just shut your pretty lips, I could tell you that you may be very pleased with my news," he said with satisfaction. "But first may I request—something to drink? I am parched."

She blinked. "Oh how rude of me, how about some lemonade? Water?" she walked toward the fridge and opened it up examining its contents. "Woops, I guess it would just have to be either water, iced tea, or…"

"Water is fine, mi amour."

She took two glasses out of a cabinet, placed them on the counter and poured them both something to drink. Darien took his as she drank hers realizing that she had been very thirsty.

"How about I fix us up something to eat?" she offered.

"That is sweet, my dear, but I was hoping we could pick Rini up early today and all go out to lunch?"

She eyed him carefully, "What are you playing at, Darien?"

"I have some good news that I am hoping will make you and Rini happy."

"Oh?" she asked dryly.

"Yes. I have made it so I can stay in the area for the remainder of Rini's school year. We will not have to move all of us to Italy until next summer," he explained to her.

Serena's eyes widened unable to believe his words—she hugged him. "Oh Darien, that is wonderful! Thank you! Rini will be thrilled," she was about to detangle herself from him, but he held her closer.

"Yes, I know. I was talking to her yesterday when I took her out for dinner. She expressed her desire to finish out her school year here. She told me she was upset when we told her we would all be moving to Italy by next week. I just knew I had to make it happen," he replied.

Serena swallowed trying to fight back tears. "Thank you," was all she whispered as she let him hold her some more.

"I love her, Serena, I love her. I just want you to know that," he told her solemnly letting her go.

She only nodded in response not really knowing what to say. "So, I guess we should pick her up and tell her the good news!"

She was thrilled. It was the happiest she had been since the day she set her eyes on Darien. It had been three days since that altercation at his place, and her reluctant agreement. However, now, she had the slightest hope that everything was going to be alright. She grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter, she followed him with a slight smile toward his car.

"The only catch is that we are going to spend all of your breaks out there, so you can meet the rest of your family," Darien informed them.

They had picked Rini up from school and took her to one of her favorite Italian restaurants for lunch. Serena let Darien break the good news to their daughter.

"This is really cool! I am so glad I can finish the school year. It would really suck butt—" she started.

"RINI! Language!" Serena interrupted.

With a sheepish smile Rini corrected herself, "I mean it would really be total suckage if I had to leave my friends when it's almost the middle of the school year."

"What is this term 'suck-age?'" Darien asked.

Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you are so old—Dad…" Rini exclaimed.

It was the first time Rini had ever addressed him as that. She always avoided addressing him the past three days. The thought of actually hearing her say it—made him feel—like the luckiest man on Earth.

They smiled each other for a moment, as Serena looked on with tears forming in her eyes. It was a moment that she always dreamed of, but never thought would happen.

"Would you all care for desert?" the waitress interrupted the exchange.

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


End file.
